If I die young
by PrincessLollypop90210
Summary: Abigail is a normal Hogwarts student in the times of the war, but when she is sent back to the marauders age she thinks that this is fate telling her to make the world better and change things for the good. But Abigail's problem is that she doesn't even know what happens in the past and who dies and lives. So how is she supposed to change time when she doesn't even know it herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this chapter is really a copy from the movie at the begging but I had to start it this way, but when they go off Horcrux hunting for the diadem it will be different to the book and movie**

Chapter 1:

As Harry stepped out in the assembly hall the reveal himself to Snape my heart almost stopped. _How could he stupid? _I asked my self over and over. Didn't he know that this place was crawling with death eaters.

I would certainly know, they do the punishments here. The amount of scars and bruises I have just for being a muggle-born is countless.

He is going to get himself killed. How can he be so stupid? I mean I know that hes not the smartest but still doing this is crazy. Where was Hermione to stop him. _Actually where is Hermione and Ron?_

As I was having my mini panic attack I was completely switched off. Not listening to the conversation between the Snape and Harry When suddenly the doors to the great Hall opened up revealing the Order of the Phoenix.

"Tell them, Tell them how it happened that night, how you looked him in the eye, a man that trusted you and killed him." Harry yelled at Snape.

For a moment I didn't know who he was talking about. Who had Snape killed? When all of a sudden it hit me. Snape was Dumbledore's Murderer.

Out of nowhere Snape grabbed his wand and pointed it at Harry. McGonagall jumped in front of him dueling Snape, until only a black cloak.

"Ginny, where did he go" I asked my shaking best friend that stood beside me.

"He's a death eater, they can do that, just kind of disappear" Ginny answered shaking.

McGonagall lit all the candles in the great hall. And everyone started cheering. I started to run over to harry when a cold whispering voice that gave me shivers erupted in my head.

_I know that many of you want to fight. Some of you may even think that the fight Is wise. But this is foolish. Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour._

Just as I has actually figured out what had just happened a girl in the year above me, seventh year, yelled out to everyone. "What are you waiting for. Grab him"

I immediately ran over to Harry to make sure that no one even tried. As I got to him I realized that all the order and lots of students had the same idea as I did.

"Harry" I started. "I missed you so much, and you too Hermione and Ron I said giving them all massive hugs.

Just as I stepped away from a very awkward land embarrassed looking Ron, who apparently hadn't had many girls hug him before Filch came running in.

"Students, Students out of bed, Students in the corridor" He was yelling to professor McGonagall, and apparently hadn't noticed that the whole school was in the room he had just entered.

"They are supposed to be out of bed you blithering idoit." Was all McGonagall had to say.

When I saw Filches confused face I actually felt sorry for the old man who had made my life a living hell when I tried to sneak out. "Oh, sorry mam"

"As it happens Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would I would, I would like you please to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house From the hall" Directed using her wand to help her hand gestures.

"Exactly where is I will be leading them to man?" Asked Mr, Filch hoping to get back on the good side of McGonagall.

"Then Dungeons will do" Was her quick reply.

Cheering erupted from the other houses, as the Slytherins were lead away back to there common room in the dungeons.

Harry walked up to McGonagall and had a quick conversation the only words I picked up was "What do you need Potter" from McGonagall and "Time and as much as you can get" From harry.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Harry told everyone about the Horcrux he was looking for, which was a diadem. What a Horcrux is I have no idea but it seemed important as everyone was talking about where it could be found. Apparently I was the only who had no clue what it is.

"Ill explain later" Hermione said noticing my confused face. I just nodded looking at her. She had many new cuts and bruises and looked slightly underweight. She also had bags under her eyes and looked liked she hadn't slept in weeks.

"There's a rime that supposedly holds the answer to where to find it. 'In the place where everything is hidden, If you have to ask, you'll never know. If you know, you need only ask'" said a 5th year Ravenclaw.

"Yea but where is that. If you ask you'll never now but I f you know you can ask. What kind of a riddle is that?" asked a seventh year Hufflepuff.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Harry, I think I know where it is" I said jumping up of the ground where I had been sat.

He got up and I grabbed his wrists and started running, All the way to the seventh floor.

"Abi, why are we up here?" He asked as if I had tricked him into coming so that he would never actually find it.

"The room of requirement" I said as the doors appeared to the room. "Where everything is hidden"

He looked at me for a moment as if I was mad, then understood where I was coming from. "Abigail, you are an absolute genius."

"I know" I stated, before walking into the room. "Split up?" I asked Harry cautiously.

He nodded. "Yep"

**Okay so I know that this is really bad and boring but the Horcrux it what send her back so I needed to involve this and no Harry and Abi are no dating just really close friends, Harry is dating Ginny**

**Reviewers:**

**Oh My Gosh thank you so much, it means a load**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3rd person POV

As Abigail and harry split up. She suddenly felt alone and scarred. She could hear the starting to start outside and could hear the laughs of death eaters as the shield wall started to break down.

Despite this she kept on looking. However after ten minuets of nothing she was about to say to harry that they should look somewhere else, she felt a strong urge to go to the left hand side where Harry was.

When Harry was in sight she started walking across to him when something caught her eye. A beautiful silver diadem with sapphire blue gem stones. She immediately started walking towards it, to analyze its beauty.

As she got there immediately went to touch it. To pick it up and place it on her head and play princess for the first time since she was 6. Her hand slowly went forward to touch it almost as if it would break.

She had a little voice inside of her head telling her, no screaming at her not to touch it. However she choose to ignore the voice and continued to reach forward to touch it.

"Abigail" was yelled from the other side of the room. However she paid no attention. It was almost as if it had hypnotized her to touch it.

Her hand slowly touched it, and suddenly everything went dark. Almost as if a dementor had appeared. No light or happiness in the world. It had all just disappeared. Now instead of the brightly coloured room of requirement surrounding her was the same room with the same contents but greyer, duller as if nothing held heat and light.

Suddenly the grey room got darker, and colder. What was left of the light was disappearing and quickly. Abigail could feel the last strands of happiness loose to the grey room around her and disappear with the light. And soon the room was pitch black.

**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

Abigail stumbling around in the dark room was terrified she couldn't hear Harry anymore, it was almost as if he had just disappeared. Either that or she had. She soon found her way through the dark to a funny shaped door handle that she recognized to be the room of requirements.

_Thank God, _she thought. Completely forgetting about Harry's where abouts. She soon opened the door to a blinding light. At first she thought that she had died and gone to heaven.

However after a few minuets of squinting. The area became clearer. The area,

she recognized as the seventh floor. However this seventh floor was different, there went any statues marching around to protect the students, there wasn't any blood spilt n the ground from the punishments. And to Abigail just felt different.

She decided to go down to the great hall knowing that that is where everyone would be waiting and all the students would be staying, during the war. However even though mostly everyone would be in the hall there would still be auras and several teachers patrolling the hall. Though these halls seemed deadly quiet.

Just as she was about to open the doors to the great hall to get in someone scarred her almost to the extent of a heart attack. "Excuse me! What do you think your doing?" A old male voice asked.

Abigail turned around expecting to see an aura but instead meeting eyes with a younger version of Professor Dumbledore.

Her eyes went wide for only a second before she screamed. And not just a small shriek but a full out scream that went on until she passed out from a lack of oxygen.

**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

Everyone in the great hall was enjoying there lovely breakfast of bacon and eggs. "Oi, Prongs, 5 minutes" Sirus grinned to James. This prank had to have been the biggest and best yet. They had planned to turn all the Slytherins into mice, and it was spell that made sure that they couldn't be turned back for at least two days.

Lily, A red headed girl sitting at there table glared at them. "What exactly do you have planned" She said still glaring. "As a role model to the younger students you shouldn't do this."

"Yeah mate. As a sixth year you should know better" Sirus said laughing earning a snicker from Remus and peter.

"Shut…" But James never got to finish his sentence as a loud scream erupted into the great hall. All the boys looked over to the Slytherin table expecting to see mice, but them only looking just as puzzled as they are.

"Its coming from outside" Said Lily concerned. She got up from the table, as did everyone else in the hall.

Chatters were erupting in the hall and a big buzzing sound wanting to know where that sound came from soon everyone was trying to get up to get outside.

"FREEZE" Yelled Professor McGonagall. "Everyone take a seat, teachers and head boy and girl follow me.

As Mariah, Kelvins, the head girl from Gryffindor got up she got envious stares from every one that she passed, them wanting to know who the screaming was coming from.

Mike from Slytherin however, just smirked and walked down the isle way swatting a little kids head in his journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I am so sorry but I forgot to put a disclaimer on my first chapters so I'm just putting this in here for all my chapters past, present and future. I**** DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Oh and to answer any question about her and harry they are not together and know each other from when she joined in her first year they became friends. She is also friends with Ginny so she was always at the burrow over Christmas and breaks.**

Chapter 3:

**Abigail POV**

White was all I could seen when I woke up. Just white. White everywhere. _Its all just been a bad dream, I'm in the hospital. Maybe I got delusional and I just, I just saw Dumbledore. Yep that's it, that's defiantly what happened. I mean it …_

Madame Pomfrey interrupted my thoughts. "oh, your awake dear. That's good, I think your fine. You can go and see Dumbledore now"

_Wait, WHAT. _"Sorry, did I miss hear you?" I asked. Feeling extremely confused. Although I hate to say it Dumbledore is dead. I can't go and visit him unless she mean his portrait.

"Dumbledore, your going to visit Dumbledore" She said looking quite confused. "What's wrong with Dumbledore?"

"No, um … I um, just well. Nothing, nothing at all is wrong with Dumbledore" I said hesitation too much. She looked at me like I'm mental. Probably wondering if me being mental is what sent me in here.

"Um, ok Miss….?" She questioned.

"Madame Pomfrey, you've known me for 6 years. And you've been helping me for over 6 moths from both this year and last year to try and become a healer. Why don't you remember my name?" Okay this had just gotten officially weird, well if you can get any weirder than seeing a dead teacher.

"Um, I'm sorry miss, but I do not recall helping you at all or every seeing you here at all. Now what is your name?" she asked.

"Abigail." after seeing her stare at me for a few seconds I realized what she meant. "Abigail Rivers."

"Ok then miss Rivers, If you would mind waiting five minutes while I go and get Albu- Sorry I mean Professor Dumbledore"

As she walked out of the door I was having a mini panic attack. Why doesn't Madame Pomfrey recognize me? Why is Dumbledore alive? I really don't get it. But I'm sure soon that some cameras are going to come out and I'll be on a show like 'you've been framed' that I watched when I was little.

With in seconds after Madame Pomfrey left. 3 boys came in. 2 of them gently carrying the third. The boy on the right hand side, was tall and had dark hair that reached just before his shoulders. He had skin that even though it was pale it still seemed tanned.

The other boy, slightly shorter had messier hair that was midnight black, he also had big round glasses covering his eyes. You could also see the end of a wand sticking out of the end of his pocket.

"Harry!" I say loudly with my horse voice still hurting.

He looks at me extremely weirdly. Suddenly his eyes go wide and does the other boys.

"Your that girl that screamed when you saw Dumbledore, aren't you" He said after putting the boy with scratched down on a bed that has its own curtains.

"I ….. ummm. Well." After seeing there faces I just gave a deafened, or as defeated sounding as I could get with my voice "yeah"

They looked at each other for a minute then the boy with long hair looked me in the eyes and went all serious. "Where has Madame Pomfrey gone?"

"Um, to get Dumbledore" I said after a minute. "She should be back soon."

"Oh, ok then" he said awkwardly.

"Harry, where's Ginny? Oh, and who's he?" I said nudging my head to the boy with long dark hair.

"Ginny. Who's Ginny? I'm Sirus, and this is James" said the boy with the long dark hair, aka Sirus.

Just as I was about to answer, Madame Pomfrey came in with Dumbledore trailing behind her.

"Poppy! Remus is here!" Sirus yelled quickly as she came in.

She immediately nodded and walked over to the bed with the curtains, as Dumbledore came over to my bed.

My mouth unwillingly fell open as he walked closer and closer.

"There is no need to be afraid" he said. "I won't hurt you"

I just nodded still shell shocked.

"Ok, I ned to ask you a few questions." I nodded my head quickly. "First question. Why did you scream when you saw me"

How was I supposed to answer this. _Oh yeah, your dead. _Maybe not, how about _well I surprised to see you. Because, well you see that your dead and died last year._

Some how I don't think that will go over too well.

I looked up to answer and saw the two boys watching me very intently wanting to know what my answer was. Dumbledore followed my gaze.

"How about we got to my office?" he asked gently.

I nodded and started to get up.

**3****rd**** person POV**

James and Sirus watched the girl and Dumbledore talk. Though they talked in quiet voices they could still make out the conversation.

When she hesitated on the first question at why she was surprised to see Dumbledore they looked at each other and raised there eyes. Both making an silent agreement to find out about who she is and why she screamed at Dumbledore.

They were also confused that when she saw Dumbledore she was wearing Hogwarts school robed and had her hair quite neatly done up, as if she had just been in an assembly.

Just as the girl was about to answer she looked up and saw James and Sirus watching her intently she froze once again.

"How about we take this to my office?" Dumbledore asked the girl gently after seeing that James and Sirus was watching the girl.

Just after he said this The 2 boys heard a small yelp of pain coming from the corner of the room and looked to see Remus having Dittany put on his wounds.

Sirus cursed under is breath as he and James walked over to Remus after forgetting the reason that they came here.

"Sorry Moony" James apologized to the boy laying on the bed.

Remus nodded still in pain.

"How long until your out of this prison this time?" Sirus asked. After seeing the look that Madame Pomfrey was giving him he quickly added onto the end, "Sorry Poppy. But do you know how many times I have been in this jail over Quidditch?" He asked the annoyed looking nurse.

**Okay so I know that this isn't very long again. I'm going to work on trying to get it longer and give each of the characters more personality that will hopefully grow through out the chapters. I also may take longer to update.**

**And thank you to my new reviewers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: So my sister read this and asked how her and harry knew each other and I realized I hadn't explained it so here it is.**

**Abi and Ginny are best friends. Ginny always invited Abigail round for the holidays, when Ron, Hermione and harry would have been around. They also share a common room and are always together since she made the Quidditch team in her second hear as a chaser. So they just kind of grew up with each other.**

Chapter 4.

"Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Umm, no thanks" I replied a little put off. I mean even in the dead, Dumbledore still likes lemon drops. Well I suppose he's not exactly not exactly dead, because he's in front of me and he's not a ghost. But he's dead?

"Well ok then. Now can you tell me why you screamed when you saw me?"

Oh my god, this question again. How am I meant to put this kindly.

"Um, are sure you don't know, sir?' I asked so when he shook his head I continued. "Um well you see professor. Well last year… You kind of …. Um, oh my gosh this is hard. Well last year you were um.. killed"

His expression changed, but not in the way I expected. Not to anger, not to sadness, not to confused. More to amusement and excitement.

"Well I must say, that is peculiar" he paused for a moment. "However if you have not noticed I am alive and well thank you"

_What on earth is going on? _

A sudden sense of what was going on made me pause and look at Dumbledore with wide eyes.

"I'm in heaven, aren't I?" I stated. Even though I phrased it as a question, I knew that answer would be yes. "James and Sirus are here too, that makes sense. Sirus looks younger don't you think?"

"miss…"

"Rivers, why can't anyone remember me, I know that you have been here for a while but I can't believe you forgot me. My name is Abigail Rivers" I said, saying my name slowly as if he didn't understand English.

"Well then Miss Rivers I am sorry that I don't remember you. But I can inform you that we are not in heaven" He said with a straight face.

I can't say that I have ever imagined a conversation like this before. I'm sure that nobody else had a conversation like this either. Debating whether I am in heaven or not. Sure when something good has happened I will ask someone if I'm in heaven, but that's different. This time I am serious, I am pretty sure that I'm in heaven, even if the old man doesn't think that he is.

I just nodded letting Dumbledore think what he wants. The twinkling in his eye getting brighter as he watched my confused face, almost as if he enjoyed watching people question his sanity.

"Ok, Miss Rivers, as you claim to go here I am going to enroll you as a student. Is that ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, but how do you know that I'm not a death eater?" I questioned him. If he let students in like this there must be heaps of death eaters all over the school.

"Well, Miss Rivers. Madame Pomfrey had you tested for any disguises when you came in, and you look a bit young to be a death eater, you only look 16." Dumbledore stated.

"Well as far as I know, there are 16 year old death eaters out there" I said back at him. If my mother was here she would actually kill me for talking back.

"Ok then. Miss Rivers are you a death eater?" Well, I meant ask it rather subtly. Just asking it like that seems a bit rude.

"NO. OF COURSE NOT. I'M ONLY 16. WHO WOULD RECRUIT A 16 YEAR OLD DEATH EATER" I all but yelled. As I said it I realized the irony of what I had just said.

"I see you point now" I said at him, while he chuckled.

"Okay Miss Rivers. When were you born?" he asked while summoniny a quill and some parchment to right it down.

"31st of August, 1981" I said looking down. I hate my birthday. I have always been the youngest in the year, since it goes from September to August. If I had been born a day later I would have been in the year above.

"Miss Rivers." He paused. "Did you say 1981?" He asked looking at me directly in the eye.

"Uh-hu" He was still staring directly at me. "Why?" I asked.

"Well Miss Rivers right now the year is only 1977. Now unless you made a mistake, you are meant to be born in 4 year time. Right now you would be minus 4 years of age"

Well this is weird. Like over the top, bonkers weird on a scale of 1-10 its eleven. Incase I haven't gone over my point enough. This is absolute bonkers. The year is 1997. I have not, and I repeat have NOT gone back in time. This is absolutely crazy. I refuse to believe that I have travelled twenty year back into the past. This kind of thing does not happen to me. Happens to Ron, Hermione and Harry, But not me.

The last thing I saw was black.

**Authors note: HI, I am so sorry that this took forever but I wrote it and had it done but then my computer ran out of charge and deleted it all. I have also had massive amount of homework and it has just ben crazy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I need to slightly change the story line a little bit. Instead of having the great battle at the end of the year, I has now been moved to the beginning. And my sister said to do a quote at the beginning of each chapter**

_It's Kind of fun to do the impossible_ -Walt Disney

Chapter 5

When I woke up I found my head pounding. I lifted my hand up to touch it but when my hand toughed my soft hair a I got a eclectic shock, only much bigger.

"Sorry, dear. We have to do that to stop patients touching their wound and getting them infected. It repels almost everything, except the nurse that cast the spell" Said a voice from the other side of the room.

"Why does my head hurt?" I half questioned, half complained.

"You fainted, seem to be doing a lot of that, you have, and then you bumped your head" I went to nod my head but the pain increase just by moving it in the slightest was too painful to bear.

"Sorry, the pain will stop just in a moment. I just need to finish this potion. Should only take five minuets or so" I again went to nod but the pain started up again.

As Madame Pomfrey was muttering "Ok, 5 teaspoons of Bezoar. That's good, now just two drops of unicorn blood. 3 fairy wings" I was thinking about my previous conversation.

Was he serious in saying that it was 1977. He has to be joking. That kind of this just doesn't happen to me. Sure kidnapping and torturing. But time travelling, that is just pure mental, cause like it is actually possible to be kidnapped, impossible to go back twenty year in time without a time turner.

"Okay, here you go Miss Rivers" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed while handing me the newly made potion.

As I drunk it the taste was the worst thing I could ever recall I my life, but the pain started to go away slowly.

When I was able to sit up, Professor Dumbledore came in with his long purple robes swishing behind him. The light was glinting against his half moon glasses and his long beard looked like it had been combed through.

"Miss Rivers, if you would like to continue our conversation from yesterday?" He asked looking at me a way that would scare me if I didn't know that he wouldn't hurt me. His expression showed that he wanted to know more about where I had comes from, or well, when I had come from.

"Uh um … yeah well… um yeah.. ok .. um.. lets go" After trying and failing several different sentences I finally got out 'Lets go'. As soon as I said it I was embarrassed. I need to be more formal, especially after yesterdays show I put on. I need to remember to be formal. Yep that's the best way to talk to your dead head teacher.

I got up, not realizing that the pain from my head hadn't fully gone away but had only been tamed. I let out a small gasp as I stood up.

Then despite Madame Pomfrey protests that I should rest I followed Dumbledore to his office, and up the steps.

"I did a thing that the muggles, and muggle borns like you call a DNA check, but with magic. I did a search and it shoes that it is your parents DNA but they only have one Child named Hailey Who is 1. "

"Yeah, Hailey's my sister," I nodded. Ignoring the flaring pain going through my head as I did so.

"Well, as it seems that you are from the future you can go to school here!" He said rather casually.

"yeah, ok… Wait what! how am not going to get back, I need to be with my family, and Ginny and the Weasly and I just need to be with people that I know." I cried, while tears were forming in my eyes.

I can not live here. The idea is absolutely repulsive. Having to live here would be like living on mars. I need to get back! I need to help with the final battle of Hogwarts. I need to protect my family who can't protect themselves. I just c`n't do this.

"What I meant, Abigail. Is that you would attend here until we can find a way to get you back to your time with no risks. There are many ways that we could do it but the chance that you get to the right time is tiny. And if you did there is a big chance that everybody would forget who you are."

This can not be happening. I need to get back quick, what about the battle that's going on right now. I'm sure one more person is needed. Some oe extra is always needed in a battle. Who is going to protect the poor little first years that caan't fight themselves.

"But, what about the Battle? What am I going to do? I need to make sure that barley anyone is hurt. And believe me one extra person can do that! Please, just get me back?" I cried, tears now streaming slowly down my face.

"Don't worry. We will make sure that you return safe and well. I am sorry that this may take a while but I am sure you know that its for the best.

Now, we are going to get you sorted so that we can put you in a house, and give you a timetable. Don't expect to be in the same, house because you might have changed since you were eleven, and after the sorting I need you to give me your levels on all of the subjects, and we might give you a little test. OK?" He boldly stated. Even though he formed it as a question, I'm not sure that I had a choice of what if I wanted to stay at school here.

"Yeah" I said quietly, my voice still shaking slightly my crying. A second after I had said this, the hat got placed on my head, and the sorting began.

_Oh, its you again. You know I was surprised when I saw you as a first year. Big shock that was._

I am officially confused. So its seeing me agin. But how? If this hasn't happened in _My time_ then how does the thing know about it.

_Oh, I know everything. I think a few people forget that I live in the past, present and future. I can tell you of those to come, but have already lived it years ago. I can tell you of those hundreds of years back, but are sorting them tomorrow. I am the past present and future._

_Now back to you sorting. Gryffindor you were very brave as well. Good choice I made, but have you changed since you were eleven. I think so._

_Your eager to learn, even if you don't know it yourself. You always want to know more. But you extremely kind and loyal, and will all ways be trustworthy, however you are very ambitious, and cunning. All ways get what you want don't you._

_Now, this is a difficult one. So you can pick, stay the same old Gryffindor. Or take a risk and change, Well what do you want to do._

I'm not even thinking about what house, I want to be in. But questioning why he doesn't just put me in a house. If he lives in the future, surely it will know what house I am in.

_Yes, yes I know what house your in but I want to see what you choose. But then again I already know. Quite interesting your head is actually. Lots of secrets you've got stored in here. Anyway._

"Better be Gryffindor" It called out for Dumbledore, as it had done so many times before.

**Ok, so this is my longest chapter so far and on my laptop its 3 pages so it looks big for me but it doesn't on fanfic so I'm sorry.**

**My end quote is:**

_**There is only one predictable thing about life, and that unpredictability –Ratatouie, Disney**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The quote this time is**

**So this chapter has got a lot about sport in it. And I'm certainly not focusing my story on that, only this chapter but I wanted to do it because I read so many where the OC is amazing at every thing, so I wanted to make mine, bad at something, but excelling at other things, thanks **

_**Curiosity often leads to trouble – Alice, Alice in Wonderland.**_

Chapter 6

As Abigail walked towards the Gryffindor, pretending to use the map that Dumbledore supplied her with, she was going over many things in her head.

Even though walking to the Gryffindor common room was second nature, with her mind on other things, she took the wrong turn, and didn't notice. As she kept on walking, she got further and further into the castle Into areas that she had never ventured into before.

As Abigail looked up, she saw the unfamiliar corridor, she looked down at the map.

"Are you kidding? How am I lost already, I've been here for 5 minutes?" She asked her self out loud, not noticing the redhead watching her fascinated.

"Do you need some help?" the redhead asked.

Ready to scream for help, Abigail turned around slowly, drawing out her wand, her one possession that she had from her time. When she saw the redhead, in the Gryffindor robes, she let out a shaky breath, that she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Oh, if you don't mind, would you mind showing me to the Gryffindor common room? I'm new here, and I don't exactly know my way around"

As she told the lie about her being new, she couldn't help but realize that her statement about not knowing her way around the castle was true. When the death eaters took over Hogwarts, they changed everything. It also didn't help that the castle had probably changed, from this time, to when she joined at Hogwarts

"Course not. Its fine, the castle is rather big, and I still get lost, even though I'm half way through my 6th year. I'm Lily, Lily Evans, a sixth year. And you are?" The red head now known as Lily, asked her.

"Thank you, and I'm Abigail, well Abi Rivers. I'm joining sixth year, now." Abigail mentioned.

**Abigail's POV**

Walking down the corridor with Lilly Evans was kind of weird. Not to be rude, but in my time she would be 36, so it's a bit strange walking through the corridors with a six teen year old version of her.

_I wonder whether I know her in my time _ I thought to myself. _I wonder whether she will live through the battle? _ Its so weird think about peoples futures, and knowing that I will live, possibly in their future as a little girl.

"so why are you joining now. There has never been a new student, other than the first year students before?" She asked.

Shoot. How am I going to explain this? It needs to be something I can prove.

"Um.. Well, I'm a gymnast, it's a kind of muggle sport and well I do a lot of training. SO I wasn't aloud to come to a boarding school because I couldn't do the practice. So I went to a day school for Witches and Wizards."

I guess that sounds reasonable. I mean I can prove that I do a lot of Gym, because I do. I'm just hoping she doesn't ask which school, because I actually have no Idea of any daytime Wizarding schools.

"Oh wow. Are you a big on sports then?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, before I went to my Wizarding school, I was on a sports scholar at my muggle school" I said proudly. I am still proud of my scholarship. Since I'm not very good academically, its nice to be able to be good at something.

"Wow! Scholarships aren't very common at junior school are they? Its mostly in senior school. Anyway, why did you come did you come here? Are you giving up gym or something? Did you know that they don't do muggle sports here?"

Her questions made me laugh. She seemed very concerned about me quitting gym.

"Yeah, I know that they don't do muggle sports here. But my parents thought that I was spending too much time in sports, and not enough academically. So everyone knows that this is the best school there is. So they sent me here. But I will be leaving on weekend to do gym."

I have actually had a conversation with Dumbledore about leaving on weekends for gym. As he let me do it in the future, he let me do it now, and I'm now signed up for a gym group that I will stay at on the weekends. I'll be able too floo there on the Friday and back on Sunday night.

"Oh, Ok" Lilly said. Sounding slightly confused. Or bored. I couldn't tell. "So anyway, what's your favorite school subject?"

"I don't have one" I said looking at the ground. "I'm rubbish as academic's"

"That's ok" She said smiling up at me. "I can help you! What's your favorite subject?"

"Um… I don't know. Maybe muggle studies." I said with a slight smile. It wasn't my favorite; then again I don't like any subjects. But it was certainly the easiest. Probably because I'm muggle born.

"Oh, but aren't you muggle born. Oh well that doesn't matter, ill help you with your other subjects. We can study together in the library, and I can help you with your homework!" She said smiling widely.

Lilly is very forward. And apparently academic. Though extremely nice. She could have ignored me, but she offered m help, listened to me go on and on about gym, and then offered to help me study, when she found out I wasn't good at school things.

"Ermm. Amelia. No, no not Amelia. Um … I'm so sorry!" Lilly looked at me with guilty eyes.

"Don't worry. Its fine. My names Abi." I said smiling at her. It sounds mean, but I kind of enjoyed her guilt about getting my name wrong. The amount of people who have done it and not cared at all, was countless.

"Oh, right. Who could I forget. Abigail Rivers. Any way, were here. This is your new home, Welcome to the Gryffindor common room."

With wide arms she pointed towards the portrait that open up into the common room.

"Dafilida" Lilly said to the Fat lady in the portrait.

"Right you are my dear" She said, as her picture swung open, to reveal a very bright Gryffindor common room.

The room, was decorated it red and gold. It looked exactly the same as it had a week ago, which to me was actually 20 years in the future.

The only difference is that instead of the room being deserted as it had been, in my time, while we all camped out in the room of requirement, it was overly crowded by students of all ages.

As I looked around, a smile spread across my face. The room was crowded with students having fun and enjoying each others company like it had been last year in my 5th year.

**So this is a long chapter. Again I would like to say that this story is not about gym. I just wanted to show that she was mainly focused on gym, than school and that she would spend her spare time practicing tricks rather than studying and doing homework.**

**Thanks, and my end quote is:**

_**With you here I know, I know that life is much more fun –**_**Winnie the Pooh**__


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi IM sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have been busy and its half term so that should make it easer but I have lots of homework, I have also started on another story called forgotten memories so I was focusing on that for a bit and forgot to update this one. I also read back over and noticed a major mistake, when I said James and Lily are the heads but then said that they are sixth years.**

**Quote: **"Your friends will know you better in the first minute you meet than your acquaintances will know you in a thousand years."  
― Richard Bach

**Chapter 7**

"Evens what do you have there" the boy with long shaggy hair, that she knew as Sirus, asked Lily, who was stood next to her. Lily muttered something under here breath about hi rudeness.

"This" Lily said looking directly at Sirus as if to challenge him. "Is a girl. You sure know a lot more than most males about them" Sirus looked momentarily shocked, but he quickly covered it with a grin.

"I can see that, a very pretty one she is too." Sirus said eyeing her up. Abigail looked uncomfortable, and was slowing inching backwards, trying to get as far away from him as she could.

"Hey wait, you're that girl from the hospital wing. Aren't you. The one that got freaked out when you saw James" Sirus said grinning. "Anyway. Welcome to Gryffindor"

The greeting, while strange made me feel a bit more welcome. Since I had been sorted into Gryffindor I have had two people talk to me. Since I'm joining a few weeks after term has started, I'll probably be avoided like the plague, especially since I joined in sixth year.

I only know of one person that has ever joined Hogwarts after their fist year. Hermione was telling me about it. I don't recall what year but it was about 20-30 years ago, well from my time.

Wait. The student that joined in her sixth year, name wasn't mentioned. I know that 'cause Hermione got very irritated by t. She hates not knowing the facts, and what happened specifically.

And since this time has already happened, that would mean, I have already existed in the past. And that would mean I am the no-named student that joined Hogwarts in my sixth year. God Hermione would kill me if she found out, for not telling her that I am in her favorite book.

"Um yeah" I answered awkwardly, aware that all eyes of Gryffindor were on me. "That's me"

"Cool, well you already know James." He gestured the Harry look alike. "Or should I said _Henry" _He chuckled thinking he got it correct.

"Harry" I said to correct him. I knew that he was talking about my little outburst in the hospital wing thinking that he was Harry.

"And this is Remus" He said eyeing the boy sat next to James, "And this is Peter" This time he moved his hands to show where Peter was. I immediately recognized him.

I may not know a lot about Harry's family drama, but I sire do know about this guy. Evil to the core.

I was outside doing gym practice on the grass. When Ron got pulled into the hole. Me being rubbish in situations like that, just stood there staring as Harry and Hermione went in after him.

I continued staring until they all excited from the tree. Peter Pettigrew had come out handcuffed. `I hadn't known that at the time, that it was him who killed Lilly and James Potter, but I don't really remember it that well, I was scared out of my mind because Sirus black was stood in front of me. But them Harry explained what really happened the night his parents were killed, so I know the whole story.

Wait a second, I just clicked. If that boy is Peter, then that must mean, that the other boy, Sirus, is actually Sirus. If that makes sense. And that must mean Harry's dad is here too. It must be the Harry lookalike named James.

I was brought out of my trance of thought by Lilly nudging me. I look up and see lots of people looking at me. What is going on. I quickly look to Lily next to me, as if she could help me understand what's going on.

Lily starts to laugh followed by Sirus, then James and Remus, and finally the whole room is laughing. Are they laughing at me? What happened? I can feel myself starting to go bright red.

"Sorry" Lily says when she see's my red face. "I think you was lost in a trail of thoughts." She added in a hushed whisper. "Were not laughing at you"

If they weren't then why didn't she say it out loud, why did she whisper it? My eyes scan the room, and see a few people looking at me curiously, as if I was … a, a, a… well something that didn't belong.

I see a pair of two boys. They are probably in my year of the year above, they were looking at me, then, they started talking quietly, smiled, shook hands and then one of them said out loud for me to hear. "It's a bet"

"Anyway," Sirus said looking at me. "I did ask you what your name was but I got no reply"

That had been the laughing matter. I was completely tunned out. I do that a lot, and that's why I'm probably not very good at my academics, I tend to tune out an awful lot when they are saying something important. That's why I'm good at gym, you can do it without thinking easily. You don't think you just kind of do. Unless you have to think about where you have to land, then you think.

Realizing I still hadn't answered the question, I quickly speak up not wanting to be laughed at again.

"oh um… my name's um Abigail" I get an immediate look from Sirus telling me he wants more details, so I continue, but only add in my last name. "Abigail Rivers"

"Too mouthy. Surely you have a nickname." He doesn't wait for an answer before he continues talking. "How about Gaisy" he sees my reaction and quickly changes it. "Um… Gail" I shake my head again.

"Just Abi"

"But that's so common, um what about water. Or flow, flowey. Cause like you know like a river and water an flowing" Again seeing my reaction. "Ok then, just Abi"

He nods, and Lily nudges me and I realize we are still stood in the doorway. "Follow me" Lily starts to walk down towards a set of stairs that I recognize as the girls common room.

As she said, I walk behind her, as she starts to walk up the stairs. I get more curious glances, and am starting to feel less and less confident, about starting school here.

I know I already went to this school but it was with different people and different teachers and it just felt normal and complete. But now it feels awkward and weird. I just want to go back home and help win the final battle and to just live normally.

We get to the sixth level. And walk across the hallway. There was three doors. We went to the middle one. "This is our dormitory. I have a feeling you will be staying in this one since we have had an extra bed since we started.

She opens the door and there is 4 girls sat on a bed each just talking. Like best friends would. I have a feeling this group is close, and I will just be oushing my way in and annoying them.

"Hey Lil's" One wit long dark hair said. She looked at me and eyed me up. "Who's that? She asked with a sound in her voice I couldn't distinguish.

"This is Abi. She's joining this year. She's the first ever person that's come to Hogwarts after their first year." Lily says to introduce me to the girls in the room.

"Cool" a girl with long dark blonde hair said. "I'm Marlene Mckinnion. That's Dorcas, Alice and Emme **(A/N pronounced Em-eh, or eh-me from Emmeline Vance)**."

I tried to recognize any of the names, maybe find out what happens to them, but there was no reconization of any them in memory, except Lily, I know her from somewhere,, well her name but I'm not sure why.

That will be your bed" The girl named Emme. The pointed to the bed next to the window. "It used to be Dorcas's until _thought _she saw a bug."

I started smiling. I think I'm going to like the girls, they seem nice to get along with, and all get along well so there wont be that much drama.

"So" Alice started. She was the girl with the long dark hair, and was extremely pretty as all the girls were. "Why did you only just come to Hogwarts?"

Shoot. What was my story. I cant remember what my story is, that's why I'm not a good liar.

"Oh, well I do a lot of gym, and that means a lot of training. So I couldn't come to a Wizards boarding school, I just went to a day one, much easier." I say, when I see there confused look and can tell the question they are all wondering. "Oh um, well I'm not very good academically, so my parents thought it would be best to send me to Hogwarts because this is meant to be like the best school ever."

"What about your gym?" Marlene asked. How many times I will have been asked that question is ridiculous. The girl at my old muggle school, when I said I was boarding, by my old coach, the girls at Hogwarts when I came in my first year, and now, these girls asked me.

"Well I'll go most weekends to train, I use Dumbledore's floo network but I can stay if I want sometimes, like if something's going on." I say hinting at a hogsmaid weekend or a ball or a feast..

They all nod, as if there question answered. "Will you be able to come to Hogsmaid with us, not this weekend but next." Lily asked.

"Probably" I answer.

After a while of just chatting about random things I am already feeling comfortable with the girls and like we have known each other for ages. I am acting more of my self with them., like I act around Ginny.

I have shown them a few of my gym tricks that don't involve tumbling, and moving, and they seemed impressed, and made me promise to show them more when we get to go outside.

Finally after what seemed of hours just talking, laughing and having a good time we finally went to get ready for bed.

"Oh, um I don't have any clothes" I said suddenly realizing my dilemma. What will I do for school tomorrow? I cant wear my old robes that I came, in they had been torn and shredded and had blood on them from where I had been punished by the death eaters, who were teachers when Dumbledore passed.

"Oh, some house elves brought up a trunk a while ago, we were all a bit confused, but it explains it now." Dorcas said pointing to a trunk next to the door. "We were going to take it to Dumbledore, because ewe knew it wasn't any of ours, and it had just gotten the room wrong, but I guess we forgot to do it."

I nodded and headed over to the trunk. Inside was school robed, stationary, hair ties and brushed anything a girl could need. Except home clothing for the weekends.

I guess I wouldn't really need any anyway since I wont be spending many weekends here but still it would be nice for the gym studio when I'm not practicing.

I then found the not in the trunk written by Dumbledore himself.

_I hope you found the trunk well and are happy with your new room mates. I have given you the nessicary equipment that you will need for school, and have left 100 gallons for you to spend, on items for your self, such as items for you gym lessons, as you may need many different leotards and shoes._

_I would also like to remind you to come to my office to floo to you gym studio for the weekend; the teacher is also a witch so she will help you floo back to Hogwarts._

_Yours sincerely, __Professor __Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

500 Galleons. I'll be rich. Richer than some students here. But I guess Dumbledore is so good at magic he can just conjure up money whenever he needs.

I change into some Pajamas he gave to me in the trunk, and climb into bed once I have showered and brushed my teeth. After a while everyone is asleep, yet I just lay awake.

Tomorrow is my second first day at Hogwarts and im just as nervous the second time round. Dubledore didn't give m ehte test like he said I would but just put me into the electives that I choose.

**HI, I'm sorry this took so long and stuff but ive just been busy and haven't really thought about this at all. SO just for the gym thing if you want to know what kin of gym she does, here are some videos of things I think she would do.**

**Its from a tv show, so just watch the dance and ignor the talking.**

** watch?v=t0JRmN2l3uw**

** watch?v=13Vv3BvvB4o**

** watch?v=T92WcVjUr2U**

** watch?v=cwf-sSr1JEY**


End file.
